


26.Tears

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [26]
Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - I Need U & Related Videos, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - The Most Beautiful Moment In Life | HYYH, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Possible Character Death, Temporary Character Death, accidental murder, like they're barley even there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cem Bahtiyar & Efe Yılmaz
Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295189





	26.Tears

**4:25 PM**

They say that someone only knows that you truly care for them when you take a bullet for them or something.

"I-I'm...so sorry I....."

I would say that somewhat fits my situation right now.

"I'm so sorry,I didn't mean too!"


End file.
